Afraid of Failing You
by loislane16
Summary: A sequel to Only Been Pretending - Grantaire and Adelaide are happily married and everything seems to be going well. That is, until certain circumstances make tensions rise, and things begin to disintegrate. One of them will make a huge mistake, causing hearts to be broken and friendships to be put at risk, their biggest fear being the thought of failing the one they love.
1. Chapter 1

One

The bell jingled at Adelaide's bakery, alerting her that someone was there.

"I'll help you in just a moment!" she called from the kitchen.

"It's just me, Addy," Grantaire called back.

He unlocked the door that led behind the counter and walked back to where she was stacking fresh pastries on a tray. When she saw her husband, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Grantaire rested his hands on her hips and kissed her.

"Happy birthday," he smiled.

"Thank you. It's unusually cool for a day in August. Maybe we could go on a walk later?" she suggested.

"Sounds nice. Why didn't you wake me this morning?"

Adelaide turned back to her tray, "You looked peaceful. I didn't want to disturb you."

"Thank you, but you didn't have to come up to the bakery in the early hours of the morning by yourself," Grantaire frowned.

Adelaide shrugged, "I don't mind."

"Maybe we should think about hiring some help," he suggested.

"We manage just fine, Grant."

"Yes, we _manage_ just fine, but we, especially you, work all the time. We're here before sun-up until closing almost every day of the week. I'm just saying we could hire someone to work the second half of the day. That way, we'll still work the mornings, and you can still bake everything. That will give us more time. What if you get pregnant? Someone will need to be trained since you won't be able to work. Just think about it, Addy," he said.

"I will," she promised.

The bell on the front door jingled again, and Adelaide walked out front with her tray in hand and Grantaire following behind. She smiled when she saw Eponine and her two godchildren standing there.

"Happy birthday, Aunt Addy!" the twins exclaimed in unison.

Adelaide laughed and walked around the counter to hug them, "Why, thank you!"

"Adrian sends his birthday wishes, but school for the older children started earlier than for the younger ones so he's back to work," Eponine smiled while hugging Adelaide.

"Speaking of school, are you two ready to start in just a few days?" Grantaire asked, joining in on the conversation.

The twins nodded, and Adelaide took them behind the counter for a special treat, leaving Grantaire and Eponine together.

"Of course they're ready. I'm afraid I'm the one who isn't ready at all," Eponine laughed.

Grantaire smiled, "You're their mother. You're supposed to feel that way."

"I don't know what I'll do with myself once they're gone for most of the day."

"What about a job?" Grantaire suggested.

She smirked, "Are you offering?"

"Actually…"

Eponine raised her eyebrows, "Oh, you were serious."

He cleared his throat, "Well, I've still got to talk Addy into hiring. She's working herself too hard. We spend most of our lives up here at this bakery. She didn't seem too keen on the idea of getting some help, but I'm sure if you're the new employee in question, it won't be that hard to convince her."

"Thank you for the offer, but of course I'll have to talk with Adrian about it first," she smiled.

"Of course."

Their conversation was interrupted when Adelaide returned with the twins, each holding a cookie.

Eponine laughed, "Well, now that they're full of sugar, we should probably be on our way. Thank you for that, Addy."

"Always," she smiled.

The twins told their godparents goodbye before the three left, and it wasn't long after that the bakery was crowded with customers.

That evening, Adelaide closed the bakery early because Grantaire said he had a surprise for her. She took his arm, and they set out walking.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Well, you said earlier that you wanted to go on a walk."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm talking about the surprise."

"I can't tell you, Addy. It is a _surprise _after all_._" Grantaire laughed.

The two chatted about different things as they walked. Eventually, they ended up at one of Adelaide favorite restaurants where there was seating outside.

"I thought we might eat here tonight," he said.

"That sounds wonderful. Thank you!" Adelaide smiled.

By the time they were seated and their food was in front of them, the sun had set. A candle on the table and lanterns around them illuminated the outdoor patio where they were eating. Adelaide looked up from her plate to see Grantaire staring at her.

"What?" she smirked.

"I just really love you," Grantaire replied.

Adelaide reached over the table and grasped his hand, "I love you too, Grant."

Adelaide and Grantaire lay curled together in bed late that night. Grantaire was playing with Adelaide's jet black hair, both of them soaking in the silence. Just when he thought she was falling asleep, she spoke.

"Grant?" she asked softly.

"Hmm?" he replied, sweeping her hair out of the way and kissing her exposed shoulder.

She slowly turned to face him, sadness in her face.

"We're not ever going to have a child, are we?"

Grantaire pulled her closer to him, "Sure we will, eventually. Addy, don't stress yourself out about it. It will happen eventually. Who knows? Maybe this is the month."

"Maybe," she sighed.

"Sleep. You need it," Grantaire said, kissing her forehead.

She nestled closer to him, and soon they were both fast asleep.

**Author's Note: Welcome to Afraid of Failing You! I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I'm still getting a feel for writing Grantaire and Adelaide. The next chapters will be longer. There is a definite plot to this story, but I'm trying to come up with ideas until we get to the major plot points. So, if anyone has any certain scenarios you would like to see between A/G or with any of the other Amis, please let me know, and I'd be glad to work them in. This story is mainly A/G, but E/E will also be focused on. Let me know what you think about this first chapter, and I'll try to update soon. Thanks so much for reading!**

**~loislane16 **


	2. Chapter 2

Two

A week later, it was time for the twins to start school. They were very excited, but Eponine wasn't as enthusiastic. The twins bounded into their parents' room and pounced onto the bed.

"Mama, Papa wake up!" Luc exclaimed.

"It's school day!" Evangeline squealed.

Enjolras groaned and rolled over, "You'd think it was Christmas by the way they're acting."

Eponine pulled Luc onto her lap, "Well, they are _your_ children," she smirked.

"I was never _this_ enthusiastic about school!" He defended.

"Whatever you say, love," she sighed, rolling her eyes.

Then Eponine shooed the kids off of the bed.

"Now, you two go wash up and get ready. I'll go make some breakfast."

Luc and Evangeline darted from the room, and Eponine moved to leave as well. She stopped and turned back toward her husband, putting on her best motherly face.

"You too, and don't be late," she joked, pointing a finger at him.

"Yes, Madame," he smirked.

A little while later, Enjolras stepped into the combined kitchen and dining room to find Eponine tying Evangeline's hair back with a ribbon, and Luc eating some bread.

"Alright, it's almost time to go," he said, grabbing a piece of fruit from the bowl on the counter.

Eponine hugged them both, but before they bound out of the door, she stopped them.

"Be good for Uncle 'Ferre," she said seriously.

They nodded and told her goodbye before going outside. Enjolras grabbed his satchel and turned to tell Eponine goodbye when he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"They'll be just fine," he assured, brushing a tear from her cheek.

"I know _they'll_ be fine..."

"You will be too."

He dipped his head down and kissed her before heading toward the door.

"We'll see you this afternoon," he smiled.

She nodded and stood in the doorway to watch them walk away from the house and toward the school.

0000

It was only an hour or two after Enjolras and the twins left for the schoolhouse when there was a knock at the door. Eponine opened it to Musichetta and the newest member of the Joly family, baby Alain, who was only a few months old.

"'Chetta, come in! What brings you by?"

After shutting the door, Eponine took Alain from Musichetta so she could entertain her newest "nephew."

"I figured you were the same as me, wanted some company since Alexandria, Luc, _and_ Evangeline started school today."

"Yes, it's rather lonely around here," she sighed.

"I know what you mean. Alexandre is working, and I love my son dearly, but he isn't much company at only a few months old," Musichetta laughed.

"I do have some errands. Care to join me?" Eponine asked.

"Of course."

After an early lunch, the two women set out on their errands. They made their way to the main part of the city, and stepped into the butcher's shop, seeing someone familiar.

"Lillian!" Eponine exclaimed.

The young woman turned around and smiled at her two friends. Franklin, she and Combeferre's son that was born nine months earlier, giggled in her arms.

"What have you been up to?"

"We decided we'd run errands together since Alexandria, Evangeline, and Luc all started at the school today," Eponine explained.

"Yes, Nicolas was up at the schoolhouse all last week getting everything ready. Charlie's turning into Nicolas more and more every day. When he started his schooling a few weeks ago, he was so excited he could hardly sleep. He wouldn't say for sure, but I think it was because he is finally twelve and able to move up to Enjolras's class," Lillian smiled.

"Well I'm sure Adrian has _plenty_ of work planned for them. He did tell me that his class was much larger this year," Eponine said.

In the midst of the conversation, Lillian's order was ready, and Musichetta had placed an order. Lillian paid and turned back to her friends, shifting Franklin in her arms.

"Well, we should be going. I'll see you soon. Goodbye 'Chetta, 'Ponine!"

0000

Once the two women were finished with their errands, they decided to stop by Adelaide's bakery. They were immediately greeted by both Grantaire and Adelaide. While Adelaide was distracted with talking to Musichetta and playing with Alain, Grantaire pulled Eponine to the side.

"Have you thought any more about getting a job?" he asked.

"Yes, but I just haven't had a chance to talk with Adrian about it yet."

"I haven't talked with Addy yet either, but I'm going to."

"Thank you. Now that the twins are in school, maybe we'll get a chance to talk," she smiled.

The four friends talked for a little while longer before Eponine bought some surprise treats for her kids, and the two women left.

0000

Later that evening, Adelaide flopped down on the sofa by Grantaire, collapsing over so that her head rested on his knees and her legs were curled up beside her.

"You're working yourself too hard," Grantaire insisted, running his fingers through her hair.

"We work the same amount, Grant."

"No, you work more than I do. I just manage the shop. You do all the baking. You know there IS a way to fix this..."

"I know," she groaned, "But I don't want to go through the whole hiring process."

"What if I already know someone we can hire?" he asked.

Adelaide sat up, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What have you been up to, Grant?"

"I just had a conversation with 'Ponine. She said she needed something to do since the twins started school, and I may have mentioned that we might be hiring soon."

She smacked her husband on the arm playfully, "That was for going behind my back. But, IF we are going to hire, I'd love to give the job to Eponine."

"So now you'll listen to me?" Grantaire smirked.

"Maybe..."

Grantaire wrapped his arms around her waist, planting a long, passionate kiss on her lips.

"How about now?"

Adelaide smiled devilishly at him, "You're going to have to try harder than that."

"Challenge accepted," he laughed, standing and sweeping her up into his arms.

0000

Eponine was beginning to make dinner when she heard the front door open. She walked around the corner, and the twins ran to her for a hug.

"School was fun, Mama," Evangeline said.

"I made some friends!" Luc smiled.

"That's wonderful! I hope you behaved yourselves," she said, looking up at her husband for verification.

"They were just fine," Enjolras confirmed.

"Come with me. I've got a little treat," Eponine smiled.

They swallowed her into the kitchen where she gave them both a pastry she had gotten at Adelaide's bakery.

"Before dinner, Mama?" Evangeline asked, her eyes bright.

"Yes, well it's a special occasion."

The twins gladly accepted their treats before running out of the room.

"I didn't leave you out," Eponine grinned, holding a pastry out to Enjolras.

He kissed her on the cheek," Thank you, but you should have gotten yourself one."

"Oh, I ate mine _hours _ago."

Enjolras laughed before taking a bite of the pastry.

"Do you remember when I mentioned that I might want to get a job, and you said you wouldn't mind me working at the bakery?"

Enjolras eyed her curiously, "Yes..."

"Well, I happened to have a conversation with Grant. He said he's trying to get Adelaide to hire some help. If he succeeds in convincing her, which might be impossible, he told me the job is mine if I want it," Eponine explained.

"Do you really want to work? You don't have to."

"I need _something _to keep me busy."

Enjolras stepped closer to her and lowered his voice so the twins wouldn't accidentally hear.

"We've been trying to have another baby. What if you get pregnant?"

"Then I will continue working, at least for a little while. Adrian, I would be pregnant not crippled," she whispered.

He sighed, "If it's what you want..."

"It is," she insisted.

"Then do it."

Eponine smiled at him, standing on her tip-toes to press her lips against his.

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for the long delay. The community theatre show I was in just closed, and I've been dealing with finals. Now, I'm almost on Christmas break so I have more time. On another note, I would really like some help from my readers. I have major plot points planned for this story, but they can't quite happen yet. If you have any ideas for me, that would be amazing. I am looking for Grantaire/Adelaide scenarios specifically since they are technically the main characters and the major plot points center around them. So, if there are any scenarios you would especially like to see between G/A, then PLEASE tell me. I would greatly appreciate the ideas and help! Thank you so much for the support I got for the first chapter, and I hope to get the next one out soon. Thanks for reading!**

**~loislane16**


	3. Chapter 3

Three

Grantaire walked home from the market, a spring in his step. Adelaide hadn't been feeling very well, so he had sent her home earlier, closed up the bakery, and stopped by the market to pick up a few things. He stepped through the front door to find Adelaide sitting on the sofa with a ridiculous grin on her face.

"What's that big smile for?" he laughed, placing his things on the table.

She motioned for him to sit with her.

"Well, I've been feeling strange lately, and after putting the pieces together, I think I might be..."

Grantaire's eyes widened, and he grasped her hands, "Really, Addy?"

She nodded, tears welling in her eyes. He pulled her into a hug, the thought choking him up a bit as well. After so many years of waiting, they might finally have a baby.

"Should I get Joly?" Grantaire asked, concern lacing his words.

Pulling back, Adelaide wiped her tears away and shook her head, "No, I want to wait a little longer, just to be sure."

Grantaire nodded in understanding and kissed her forehead. He was certain nothing could ruin this moment.

0000

Enjolras sat at his desk absorbed in his work while his students were busy with their assignments.

"Mr. E, a visitor is here," a girl informed.

"Thank you, Jane," Enjolras replied, closing his notebook.

He looked up to see Eponine standing in the doorway to his classroom with a basket on her arm. He was a bit shocked because she'd never really come to the schoolhouse during school hours.

"'Ponine," he addressed, standing and walking her way, "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head, oddly quiet. It was then that he noticed that all of his students' eyes were on them. He cleared his throat and placed a hand at the small of Eponine's back.

"Students, this is _Mrs. E_," he introduced.

Some of the girls made little "aws" and giggled. Charlie waved at Eponine with a smile.

"Back to your assignments. I'll be back shortly," he said before stepping out of the classroom with his wife.

"I didn't mean to disturb you," she said.

"You didn't disturb anything. You just shocked me a bit."

"I just thought we could maybe eat lunch together," she smiled.

"Of course. Lunch is in just a few minutes. Why don't you come wait in the classroom?"

Eponine answered hesitantly, "Well, alright."

The couple walked back into the classroom, and Eponine sat in a chair in the corner of the room. The young girl whom Eponine remembered Enjolras address as Jane leaned over and smiled at her. She couldn't have been older than thirteen.

"What's your name?" Jane whispered.

"Eponine," she whispered back.

"You're very pretty, Mrs. En-jol-enjol-" Jane struggled with French name before finally giving up, "Mrs. E."

"Thank you, but you should probably finish your work. I don't want to get you in trouble," she replied.

When Eponine looked back toward the front of the classroom, she noticed the slight smile on Enjolras's lips, and she knew he had heard the whole exchange. A few minutes later, Enjolras called for lunch, and everyone filed outside. Eponine set up their "picnic" further away from the students, but close enough to keep an eye on them. Enjolras noticed a small group of eavesdropping schoolgirls and rolled his eyes.

"French," he muttered to Eponine.

Eponine understood and nodded. They continued their lunch conversation in their native tongue to keep prying ears from hearing.

"I think we should have everyone over for dinner," Eponine suggested.

"Sounds nice. What's the occasion?"

"Well, we need to tell everyone our news."

Enjolras raised an eyebrow at her, "What _news?"_

"The news about our baby," Eponine smiled.

"'Ponine, you're...you're _pregnant_?!" he exclaimed.

She nodded and leaned in to kiss him.

"That's wonderful! We have to tell the twins soon."

Eponine's expression changed from happy to worrisome, and she looked down at her hands.

"I'm just worried about how Addy and Grant are going to take the news," she said.

"It will be hard, but they will be happy for us," Enjolras assured, "What about your job? You haven't told Grantaire you want it yet."

"I still plan to work."

Enjolras looked at her with hesitance in his eyes.

"Adrian, I will be fine. As I said before, I'm pregnant not disabled," she huffed.

"I know. It just worries me."

"Everything concerning me or our children worries you."

"As it should," she smiled.

Their lunch continued happily, but soon it was time for the students to return to class.

"_Temps pour la classe_!" Enjolras shouted, standing.

The students looked at him in confusion, and he quickly realized his mistake.

"Sorry. Time for class," he corrected.

Eponine laughed at his blunder before giving him a kiss goodbye.

0000

Grantaire returned home from a long day at the bakery. He'd made Adelaide stay home to rest, and after being separated from her all day, he was ready to see her. The house was eerily quiet when he returned home, and when he called out to Adelaide, she didn't answer. He quickly made his way to the bedroom and was relieved to find Adelaide curled up in their bed, her back to him.

"You worried me," he sighed, sitting down beside her.

Then, he heard her quiet sniffle and knew something wasn't right.

"What's wrong, Addy?" Grantaire asked, placing a hand on her back.

Slowly, she rolled over, and one miserable look from her blood-shot, tear filled eyes told him everything.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" he asked, his voice strained.

Adelaide fell into heartbreaking sobs, and Grantaire pulled her into his arms, his own throat constricting.

"I was so sure," she sobbed, "_Why?_ Why is this happening to us?"

Grantaire did his best to comfort her, although he was about to fall apart as well.

"I don't know, Addy, but I promise we'll get through this. I promise you," he whispered.

Grantaire held her as she cried, tears rolling down his own cheeks. He wanted to give Adelaide the world, anything her heart desired. But he was afraid he couldn't do that. He was afraid that the promise he'd just made was one he couldn't keep. It didn't take long for Adelaide to cry herself to sleep in his arms. Still holding her tightly, Grantaire let out a quiet sob.

He whispered, "I'm so afraid of failing you."


	4. Chapter 4

Four

It was the night Eponine and Enjolras were planning to tell their friends about Eponine's pregnancy. They moved a smaller table over for the kids to eat at, and they made sure they set enough places for all eight adults at the main table.

They had told the twins about the baby the day before. Evangeline was very excited and enthusiastic. Luc, however, had been oddly quiet since he was told the news.

Dinner was cooking so Eponine decided to check on her kids and make sure they were getting ready. Evangeline was dressed and brushing her hair. Luc had received a smaller cravat to wear because he'd wanted to be just like his father, and now he was struggling to tie it correctly. Eponine was about to help him when she realized she didn't really know what she was doing either.

"Adrian," she called.

He appeared in the doorway moments later, "Yes?"

"Could you tie Luc's cravat please? I was going to do it, but I don't know how either."

"Of course," he replied, kneeling in front of his son to tie it.

Eponine pinned Evangeline's dark hair back before hurrying back to the kitchen since they'd left the cooking unattended. Enjolras joined her, and soon their friends began to arrive. Everyone had a wonderful time at dinner. For Grantaire and Adelaide, it was a good distraction from their recent heartbreak. After everyone was finished eating, Enjolras and Eponine decided it was time to tell their friends.

She squeezed Enjolras's hand, "Well, we wanted to invite everyone over for dinner because we have something to tell you. We're expecting," she smiled.

Adelaide was vaguely aware of the chorus of congratulations around her, but she could feel her world shutting down. Her breaths were shorter and a huge lump was quickly settling in her throat. She didn't understand how Eponine and Enjolras could be expecting their third child when she still didn't have a baby. They had been married only a few months longer than she and Grantaire. Adelaide knew the way she was reacting was ridiculous, but the irrational, emotional side of her mind told her that it just wasn't fair.

"Excuse me," she rasped, jumping up from the table and fleeing the room.

The table fell silent, and Eponine's heart sank. Grantaire stood to go after her, but Eponine stopped him.

"I'll go talk to her," she said quietly.

She gave Enjolras's hand one last squeeze before following Adelaide down the hallway. She heard cries coming from behind the bathroom door, and Eponine knocked gently.

"Addy, it's 'Ponine. Can I come in?"

There was no answer, so Eponine tried the doorknob and found it unlocked. She opened the door slowly to see Adelaide sitting on the floor sobbing, her knees pulled up to her chest. Eponine shut the door behind her and sat down by her "sister-in-law."

"I'm sorry, Addy."

Adelaide shook her head and wiped her tears away, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that."

"Your reaction was completely understandable. You don't need to apologize for anything."

"I'm happy for you. I really am. I just..."

Adelaide sighed. Neither she nor Grantaire had told anyone about what had happened a few days earlier.

"Last week, I was feeling weird, and after thinking about it, I thought I was pregnant. Grantaire and I were so sure, almost completely certain. But then a few days ago...well, I was never actually pregnant to begin with," she explained, more tears staining her cheeks.

Eponine wrapped her arms around the other woman, "Oh, Addy, if I had only known...I am so, so sorry. Are you OK?"

"As well as I can be I suppose. Still trying to sort some things out, as you can see," she answered, trying to laugh slightly.

"Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, other than your husband, I'm always here for you," Eponine offered.

Adelaide smiled kindly, "'Ponine, I don't really want to go back out there."

"You have to come out eventually. Everything will be fine. Take some time to clean up and calm down. I'll see you in a moment."

Adelaide nodded and Eponine left her alone. A few minutes later, Adelaide emerged from the bathroom to find the house empty except for the Enjolras family and Grantaire. She suddenly felt a pang of guilt.

"I didn't mean to run everyone off," she said quietly.

Grantaire enveloped her in a hug, "You didn't run them off. I explained the situation, and they decided to go home, thinking you probably didn't want or need an audience right now."

She pulled free from her husband's grasp and turned to Enjolras and Eponine.

"I'm really, truly sorry for that. I guess I just got overwhelmed with everything that's been going on," she apologized.

Enjolras wrapped his arms around his "sister."

"Don't apologize. It was completely understandable."

Eponine saw Luc yawn sleepily.

"I think it's time for bed for the little ones," she smiled.

Luc complained, but took his mother's hand willingly. Evangeline ran up to Grantaire.

"Uncle Grant, will you read us a story?" she asked.

"Well I don't see why not," he replied, sweeping the girl into his arms.

Eponine and Grantaire went to put the twins in bed. Once they were in their pajamas, a story was read, and they were all tucked in, Eponine quietly shut the door.

"I know it's probably a bad time, but I was wondering if you'd talked to Addy about hiring some help," Eponine said quietly.

"Actually, yes and she agreed. It might be good to bring it up to change the topic."

They walked back into the living room and sat before Grantaire announced, "Addy, meet our new bakery employee!"

"I'm so happy you decided you wanted the job!" Adelaide smiled.

"I am curious, though. How did he convince you to hire? Grant made it sound like it was going to be an impossible feat," Eponine laughed.

Grantaire raised his eyebrows, "Oh, I have my ways..."

Adelaide blushed profusely, and Enjolras tried to think about anything other than what his "sister" and friend do in their spare time.

Adelaide quickly tried to change the subject, "Anyway, why don't you start in a month? I've got some housekeeping business to do, so to speak, and everything should be taken care of by then."

"Sounds fantastic," Eponine smiled.

0000

A few days later, Grantaire sent Adelaide home early yet again after she almost had a breakdown. He knew she was having a hard time, and the stress of everything was getting to her. He was returning home from work with a surprise, and he hoped she liked it.

Adelaide emerged from the bedroom when she heard the door open, but immediately stopped when she saw the scruffy, scrawny dog standing in the living area.

"Um, Grant, why is there a dog in our house?"

Grantaire laughed and sat on the couch so he could pet the dog.

"Well, I found him snooping around behind the bakery, and he looked like he could use some food, a good bath, and some love. Also, I figured he'd be a good distraction for us. Are you OK with it?"

Adelaide slowly walked over to the couch and sat with her husband. The dog nudged her hand before licking it, and she scratched behind his ears.

"He seems friendly, and I've never had a pet before," she said thoughtfully, "What would we name him?"

Grantaire smiled, "You choose."

Adelaide thought for a moment before finally deciding, "How about _Monèteau_? It's the town where Adrian and I grew up."

"Welcome to the family, Monèteau," Grantaire laughed.

After a good cleaning, some table scraps, and a game of fetch, Monèteau curled up by the fire. Adelaide and Grantaire were settled in on the sofa, watching the fire dance.

"I love you, Grant," Adelaide sighed softly.

Grantaire kissed the top of her head, "I love you. Very much so."

0000

When Enjolras and the twins walked into the house on Friday afternoon, Eponine knew something wasn't right because she could hear Enjolras talking incessantly in what she'd labeled as his _stern _voice. Evangeline walked into the kitchen, an annoyed look on her little five-year-old face.

"What wrong, Evie?"

"Luc got in trouble at school, and Papa's been talking in his _stern _voice the whole way home," she sighed.

_Oh no, _Eponine thought.

She kissed Evangeline on the head before going to the living room where her husband was still lecturing Luc.

"What's going on?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

Enjolras looked at Luc sharply, "Go to your room. We'll continue this in a moment."

Luc walked to his room, sulking.

"Well?" Eponine asked again.

"He got into trouble today at school. He hid at lunch, and Nicolas couldn't find him anywhere. Nicolas started to panic, so he pulled me out of class. Even Evangeline didn't know where he was. He finally came out after I started panicking. He was right under our noses, and he heard us shouting for him."

"How did 'Ferre punish him?"

Enjolras sighed, "He has to stay after school on Monday with a couple of other kids. It's my turn to stay after with them, so we'll be home about an hour later than normal. I also made him apologize to 'Ferre."

Eponine placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'll go talk to him. You won't get through to him. You're too much alike."

She kissed him and told him to relax before going to the twins' room. She found Luc sitting on the bed, fiddling with the hem of his pants leg. She sat down beside him.

"Do you want to tell me what happened today?"

Luc didn't answer.

"Well, your father already told me what happened, but I was going to give you a chance to tell me yourself. I'm not going to give you a long lecture because I know your father already has, but we do need to talk about it. Will you talk with me?" she asked gently.

Luc nodded and looked up at his mother.

"Why did you hide?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I thought it sounded fun, I guess. I was going to come out, but when I heard them yelling, I knew they were mad. I didn't know it would cause this much trouble," he sniffed.

Eponine wrapped her arm around his shoulders, "Well, it's very good that you apologized to Uncle 'Ferre, but you still have to suffer the consequences for what you've done. I know you have to stay after school Monday. No dessert tonight, okay? I also think you need to apologize to your father. Does that sound fair?"

"Yes, Mama," he said.

She kissed his head, "Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

Luc thought for a moment before speaking, "Why are you and Papa having another baby?"

The question caught Eponine off guard, "What do you mean, Luc?"

"Are you tired of me and Evie?"

Eponine was so upset that her son would think that. She pulled him into her arms.

"Oh no, Luc. We could never be tired of you or your sister. We love you both very, very, much. And we're also going to love the new baby very much as well. Papa and I are having a baby because we want you and Evie to grow up in a big family that's full of love. We want you to have other siblings to grow up with and play with. We can't wait to introduce the baby to you and your sister. You'll be a very big help as well. I might be really busy with the baby at first, so you'll be a big help to Papa and to me. If it's a boy, you can teach him all of your games and everything else little boys should know. If it's a little girl, you get to protect her and watch out for her, just like Papa does for Aunt Addy. You'll like that, won't you?"

He nodded, "So you won't forget about us?"

"Never. We'll love all of you. We'll just share our love," she explained.

"Do you have any siblings, Mama?" the little boy asked.

"Yes, and you and Evie are named after them. I had a little sister named Azelma, and her middle name was Belle, just like Evie. You're named after my little brother Gavroche. His middle name was Luc."

"Will we ever meet them?"

Eponine looked at her son sadly, "Not for a very long time, Luc. They're in heaven, but you'll meet them when you get there."

That seemed to cure Luc's curiosity, and the two walked back to the living area. Luc went over to Enjolras who was sitting in a chair, boots kicked off and cravat loosened.

"I'm sorry for getting in trouble today, Papa," the little boy said.

Enjolras lifted him onto his lap, "It's alright. You just scared Uncle 'Ferre and I very much, and we don't want you to do that ever again," Enjolras said, this time not in his _stern _voice.

They had a wonderful and relaxing weekend together. However, the Enjolras family didn't notice the shadowy figure watching them all weekend long.

**Author's Note: I love being on Christmas break. I get so much writing done! Thanks for the support for the last chapter. **

**What are your thoughts on this chapter? Who might this shadowy figure be? Hmmm… **

**So, I'm putting the gender of the newest Enjolras baby to a vote. Tell me if you want it to be a baby girl or baby boy in a review! You have PLENTY of chapters until the baby's birth, so you have lots of time and opportunities to vote!**

**Thanks again for reading, and I look forward to releasing the next chapter soon!**

**~loislane16**


	5. Chapter 5

Five

Evangeline returned home from school alone because Enjolras and Luc had to stay late.

"Mama," she called as she walked inside.

"In here, Evie," Eponine called back.

The little girl found her mother in her and Luc's bedroom cleaning and organizing. She ran and hugged her mother.

"How was your day, Evie?"

"It was good. Papa said he and Luc will be home in a little bit. He said he might let everyone leave early."

Eponine continued with her work, and Evangeline began to help. Suddenly, Evangeline dropped the article of clothing she was folding and stared over Eponine's shoulder at the bedroom doorway.

"What's wrong, Evie?"

"Mama," she whispered, pointing toward whatever she was staring at.

Then Eponine heard a voice she thought she'd never hear again, a voice that sent chills through her body.

"Did you miss me, brat?"

Eponine slowly turned to face her father, "How did you…"

"How did I find you? I am _everywhere_, brat. I'm so glad I found you. I believe you owe me what…at least seven years of your life. You see, I've come to bring you home. You've got lots of work to catch up on and money to make me," Thènardier smiled wickedly, a madness in his eyes.

Evangeline was now cowering behind her mother, and Eponine trembled with fear and anger.

"I will _never, ever_ go with you," she sneered.

"Well, I didn't say you had a choice in the matter, my girl. There is just one loose end left. We must wait until your little rebel returns home, so I can take care of him. Can't have him following us and doing something stupid, now can we?"

Eponine began to panic, "He's dead. My husband is _dead_."

"I beg to differ. Once he's out of the way, you and your two little brats will return to Paris with me," Thènardier stated.

"I've already told you! My husband died at the guillotine in Paris. He never made it to America," Eponine insisted, trying desperately to spare her family from her father's evil.

Suddenly, Thènardier struck her sharply across her face, making Evangeline shriek in fear.

"Don't lie to me! I told you, I am _everywhere_. I saw him here in New York! I know what that weasel Montparnasse did, dying in his place," the man yelled.

Eponine felt defeated. She didn't know what else to do, and tears began to trail down her cheeks.

"Please, I'll go with you. Just leave my family, my children alone," she pleaded.

"Shut up! Your brats are a great asset to me," Thènardier swiftly reached around and pulled Evangeline out from behind Eponine, "Let's have a look at you, my dear. You're a lot like your mother, but not your eyes. Those must be your idiot father's. It's a shame," Thènardier chuckled darkly.

"Don't touch my daughter!" Eponine screamed.

"Why not? She _is _my granddaughter, after all."

"You will never be a part of her family!"

"You can't deny your blood-line, Eponine," he growled.

Eponine's anger flared, "I will never be a Thènardier. I am and only will be an Enjolras.

Thènardier shoved Evangeline back to her mother, "Shut your mouth! I know I'll be a fine example for your son. He'll grow up to be just like his grandfather. I only hope your little girl will make as much profit as you did, my brat. But I suppose we'll find out soon enough."

Eponine wanted to vomit. She wanted to scream, to tell her father he would never put her children through the horrors she went through, but for once, her voice failed her. She just wrapped a trembling, protective arm around her terrified daughter and began to pray.

0000

Enjolras and Luc made their way home from the school, exhausted. They were just reaching the cottage when Enjolras heard a familiar, male voice shouting inside. He froze and grabbed Luc's arm.

"Someone's inside. Run to Uncle Grant's and tell him we need the authorities immediately. Go quickly!" he whispered to his son.

The little boy took off running, and Enjolras walked slowly toward the house. He entered the house as quietly as possible and retrieved the gun hidden in the living area. He followed the voices into the twins' room, but his heart nearly stopped when he saw the scene in front of him. Thènardier stood in their bedroom with one hand around Eponine's throat and the other gripping Evangeline's arm.

"Let them go," he growled, his gun trained on the monstrous man.

"We've been waiting for you," Thènardier smiled evilly.

"Release my wife and daughter!" Enjolras yelled.

"Not so fast. I don't want to hurt your precious girls. It's you that's the problem. Don't put up a fight and your family will be unharmed."

Enjolras and Eponine shared a look, and she knew what she had to do. With as much force as she could manage, Eponine slammed her foot into Thènardier's shin. He hissed, and out of reflex, let go of Evangeline's arm, but she stood frozen in fear.

"Run, Evangeline! Go!" Enjolras shouted.

The little girl broke free from her trance and tore out of the room. This only infuriated Thènardier further, and he pressed a blade to Eponine's neck. Tears were pouring down her cheeks. She knew this wouldn't end well for her. She reminded herself that Luc and Evangeline were safe, and she silently apologized to her unborn child. She gazed at Enjolras helplessly, hoping he had some sort of plan.

"Put down the gun, and maybe I won't slit her throat," Thènardier growled.

"Don't Adrian! He'll kill you. He's going to kill me regardless," Eponine cried.

Thènardier dug the blade deeper into her neck, drawing blood, and she yelped. Just then, the house was stormed by the authorities.

"Drop your weapons!" they demanded.

Enjolras immediately dropped his gun, and raised his hands above his head. He was taken into custody and led from the room. Half a dozen officers surrounded Thènardier and Eponine.

"Drop the knife, sir!"

Finally, the knife clattered to the floor, and Eponine ran into the arms of an officer. Thènardier was immediately taken into custody and led from the room as well. Once the police established what went on, they released Enjolras, and he waited outside with Luc and Grantaire. Eponine was kept in the bedroom while she was questioned about the incident. The police finished their interview with Eponine, and she was allowed to be reunited with her husband. She ran into his arms, crying into his shoulder. She managed to stop her tears, but she never wanted to leave the comfort of his warm, protective embrace. They finally broke apart when an officer approached them.

"I'm sorry to trouble you again, but we do need to speak to your daughter since she was involved," he explained.

"I told her to run. I don't know where she went," Enjolras said.

Just then, they noticed Combeferre walking toward the house with Evangeline in his arms. She reached out to Enjolras, still hiccupping from her crying. Enjolras took her from Combeferre, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Papa," she whimpered.

"She showed up at the house frantic and hysterical, and she tried to explain what happened. When I heard all the commotion, I figured help had arrived," Combeferre explained.

Eponine smiled weakly, "Thank you, 'Ferre."

Enjolras and Eponine took Evangeline inside the house so an officer could talk to her. Before the officers left with Thènardier, Enjolras made sure they knew that he was a wanted gang leader and murderer in Paris.

Eponine was given a thorough check-up by Joly, but he determined the baby was fine. He bandaged the small cut on her neck and told her to take it easy for the next couple of days. Enjolras and Eponine had lots of explaining to do with the twins about who Thènardier was. Being barely six years old, they were told a watered down version of their parents' pasts. Enjolras and Eponine resolved to tell their children the whole story when they were much older. Their friends stayed with them for most of the evening, just so they wouldn't have to be alone.

0000

Once everyone was gone and the twins were finally asleep, Eponine's resolve began to crumble. She closed the twins' bedroom door after checking on them and returned to the living area, and Enjolras placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Eponine looked up into his concerned eyes and fell apart, burying her face into his chest and sobbing. Enjolras picked her up bridal-style and carried her to their bedroom so she wouldn't wake the twins. He sat on the bed, still holding her as she cried.

"I don't understand, Adrian! How did he find us? I thought he was going to kill me or one of you," she sobbed.

Enjolras ran his fingers through her hair comfortingly, "I don't know how he found us 'Ponine, but he's never going to come near you or the children ever again. He's in police custody. You're safe. We're safe."

She hiccupped, "He said he was going to take me and the twins to Paris. He said Luc was going to grow up to be just like him. He wanted to know if Evangeline was going to make as much money as I did. He was going to do those terrible things to our kids! He was going to put my little girl through the same horrors I went through."

When Enjolras learned what that scum wanted to do to his kids, his blood boiled. His body was physically trembling from fury, but he hoped Eponine didn't notice.

"They're not ever going to experience those things. They're safe, and he can never lay a hand on them," he said, holding Eponine tighter.

That night, Eponine cried herself to sleep in Enjolras's arms. Not too long after they both had drifted off, a shrill scream pierced the silence of the night. Enjolras launched himself out of bed and ran toward his kids. A few moments later, he returned with a trembling and crying Evangeline in his arms. Eponine knew she'd had a nightmare, and it broke her heart. Enjolras sat her down on the bed, and the little girl snuggled into Eponine, quieting. It was only a matter of time before Luc wandered into his parents' bedroom as well, not wanting to be alone. With the two kids tucked in, Enjolras barely had any room in the bed and he knew he would be thoroughly exhausted the next day, but he didn't care. His family felt safe and was safe. That was all that mattered to him.

**Author's Note: I apologize for this heavy chapter and for the lack of G/A. There hasn't been much support for the last couple of chapters, but I am very, very thankful for the support I do get! Don't forget to vote for the gender of Eponine and Enjolras's baby! Thanks for reading!**

**~loislane16**


	6. Chapter 6

Six

A month passed, and it was time for Eponine to start work. After about two weeks of nightmares and anxiousness from the twins, especially Evangeline, they seemed to be recovering from their unwanted encounter with Thenardier. Now about four months into her pregnancy, Eponine was just beginning to show. The twins were fascinated with her barely-there bump, and Luc seemed to be warming up to the idea of becoming a big brother.

Eponine was excited about starting her new job since she hadn't worked since long before they left Paris. She rushed out of the house on her first day right before Enjolras and the kids, kissing them on her way out. She arrived at the bakery with a spring in her step and a smile on her face. Adelaide quickly ushered her into the kitchen to begin her training.

For the first week, Eponine worked long hours along with Adelaide and Grantaire so she could adequately train, but the week went by quickly. She returned home from her last day of training, exhausted. Enjolras and the twins were already home, and she was happy to be greeted by them. After her kids had hugged her and gone to play, she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, pulling him to her for a kiss. Enjolras smiled against her lips.

"I brought home some dinner," he said after pulling slightly away, but Eponine's arms still kept him close.

Eponine sighed and closed her eyes, "Thank you."

A few minutes later, the family sat down for dinner, and they spent the rest of the night relaxing. Enjolras stepped into their bedroom after putting the twins in bed to find Eponine already in bed but reading. He changed and slipped in beside her.

"What are you reading?" he inquired.

"One of my favorites," she smiled.

He knew that meant it was a Shakespeare. Picking up a book of his own, the room turned silent, the only sound being the flipping of pages. Suddenly, Eponine let out a quiet gasp, laying her book down and resting a hand on her stomach.

"What is it?" Enjolras asked, putting his book aside as well.

A slight smile played at the corners of Eponine's lips, "I think I felt the baby move."

"Really?"

She nodded and grasped his hand, pressing it against her bump at the spot she felt the flutter. They waited for a moment before Eponine gasped again, the flutter returning.

"Did you feel that?" she asked her husband, wide eyed.

Enjolras frowned, "No, I didn't feel anything."

"Oh," Eponine's eyebrows furrowed, "Maybe it's all in my head."

"Or maybe I just can't feel it yet," he reassured, leaning down to kiss her small bump before planting a kiss on her lips.

"I suppose you're right."

Enjolras leaned over and turned out the oil lamp, "Goodnight, 'Ponine."

"Goodnight."

She burrowed deeply under the covers so they were up to her neck and pressed herself against Enjolras. He loosely draped an arm over her waist, and they were soon fast asleep.

0000

The next week, Eponine started working her normal, agreed hours. She arrived at the bakery just before lunch time with a smile on her face. Grantaire was at the front counter when she arrived.

"Are you ready for your first shift?" he smiled.

"I hope so," Eponine laughed.

"You'll do fine, 'Ponine."

Just then, Adelaide appeared from the kitchen, carrying a basket and wrapping a shawl around her shoulders.

"Hello, 'Ponine!"

"Hi, Addy. You two enjoy your new time off!" Eponine smiled.

"We will. Good luck today!" Adelaide said, taking Grantaire's arm.

They told her goodbye and reminded her how to lock up before leaving, turning the bakery over to Eponine. Only minutes later, her first customer entered. The day sped by, and Eponine thoroughly enjoyed talking to and helping the customers. All too soon, it was time to close the bakery. She followed the procedures for locking up the bakery and headed home to her husband and kids. They were already home, and she found them in the living area together. She sat down next to Enjolras and rested her head on his shoulder.

"How was your day?" he asked, kissing the top of her head.

"Wonderful," she sighed.

Evangeline ran up and hugged her mother. Then she kissed Eponine's small bump.

"Hello, Baby!" the little girl giggled.

Eponine laughed at her daughter, and Luc copied his sister's actions.

"Go wash up for dinner," Enjolras told the twins.

It was then that Eponine noticed the wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen.

"What smells delicious?" she asked.

Enjolras stood, pulling Eponine up as well, "Stew."

"You're too good to be true," Eponine smirked.

Enjolras laughed loudly, "I'm not going to argue with that!"

Eponine smacked him on the arm jokingly.

"Let's go eat," he smiled.

0000

That same day, Grantaire and Adelaide were enjoying not having to work from lunch to closing. After eating lunch, they took a walk through the park. Deciding to take a moment to enjoy the fresh air, they stopped to sit on a bench.

"This is lovely," Adelaide sighed.

"What are we going to do with all this free time, now?" Grantaire inquired.

"Well, I'm going to catch up on some rest, first. You should too."

"That sounds wonderful. But after that, I think we should take some time to explore the city. I mean, we've lived here for over six years, and we've barely seen any of it," he suggested.

"That sounds like fun. It's going to be nice to have some time to ourselves. We've always been together, but now we won't be spending all of our time together at work. We can do whatever we want," she smiled.

Grantaire smiled back at her before placing a long kiss on her lips.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the wait. I was having a very hard time with this chapter, and I'm still not happy with it. It's more of a filler chapter. Thank you so much for the support for the last chapter! So far, everyone wants the new baby to be a boy, but there is still time to vote! Thanks for reading!**

**~loislane16**


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

Over the next couple of weeks, Grantaire and Adelaide thoroughly enjoyed their extra time. They spent most of it catching up on some much needed rest, but they were just happy to be together without working.

One day, Grantaire and Adelaide told Eponine goodbye and left the bakery.

"I've got some places I need to go. Do you want to go with me, or do you just want to go home?" Grantaire asked.

"Actually, I need to stop by the tailor, so I'll do that and meet you at home."

"Alright," he replied before kissing her goodbye.

A half an hour later, Adelaide was finished speaking with the tailor. She was headed back home, but her mind was wandering. She was truly loving her time off, but she also missed being at the bakery. It had always been her dream, and she never got tired of being there. Suddenly, she turned around and started making her way back to the bakery. She told herself she wouldn't stay long, and that she'd be back before Grantaire was through with his errands.

0000

Grantaire stepped inside the cottage and was immediately greeted by Monèteau. He was truly a sweet, gentle dog, and Grantaire had come to really love him. He scratched the dog behind his ears and sat his things down.

"Adelaide?" he called.

There was no answer, and Grantaire quickly learned that she wasn't home yet. He figured her visit with the tailor had been prolonged, so he sat on the sofa with a book and Monèteau curled at his feet. Hours passed, and Adelaide still didn't come home. It was almost dinner time, and Grantaire was starting to panic. He was just about to start organizing a search party when she walked through the door.

"Addy, you had me worried sick!" Grantaire exclaimed as he jumped up to greet her.

"I'm sorry I'm so late. I was at the bakery with 'Ponine, and I guess we just lost track of time," she apologized, kissing him before sitting.

Grantaire frowned slightly, "Wait, the bakery?"

"Well, yes. I figured I had some more times before you got home, and I've actually missed being there. I never intended to stay as long as I did."

"I thought the whole purpose of hiring Eponine was so we didn't have to be there all the time, to give us time to rest."

Adelaide sighed, "I have been resting, Grant."

Grantaire continued, "I just figured you'd want to spend your free time elsewhere."

"I do! But I've also missed the bakery, and I thought I'd check in on Eponine. I told you, I just lost track of time, Grant," Adelaide huffed.

"Well going back to your job doesn't seem like a very good use of your free time," he replied sharply.

Adelaide stared up at Grantaire incredulously, her gaze steely.

"Oh, so I have stipulations as to how I spend _my _free time, but you don't?" she spat.

He sighed hotly, "You know that's not what I meant, Adelaide."

She stood and crossed her arms, "Did I, Grant? You seem to be able to go and do as you please. Apparently it's a sin in your eyes for me to stop by my own business."

"Can you blame me for wanting to spend some alone time at the places I want to go? It's always so gloomy around here, Adelaide," he hissed.

Grantaire knew he'd gone too far when he saw the look of hurt flash across her face. He'd not meant for his words to sound so cruel.

"I think you misunderstood me," he said quickly.

The look of hurt on Adelaide's face morphed into one of pure loathing, "I understood you perfectly Grant. I understood every single word."

Grantaire's temper flared again, and he snatched his coat off of the sofa with a growl of frustration.

"Where are you going?" Adelaide demanded.

"_Out!_" he snapped, "I'll be back eventually!"

He slammed the door shut behind him with enough force to make the shutters tremble.

0000

Grantaire walked furiously to the main city. He needed to get his mind off of things. Not really thinking about where he was headed, Grantaire ended up outside of a tavern. He hadn't eaten dinner yet, so he decided to go inside. Grantaire had fully intended to sit at a regular table, but almost out of old habit, he ended up at the bar. After the incident at the barricades, Grantaire swore of drinking and finally broke his addiction. He hadn't come close to touching a drink since. He had been sober for almost seven years. So, Grantaire wasn't sure why he ordered a drink. Once it was put in front of him, he stared at it for at least fifteen minutes, his mind blank. Then, he took a sip, and a horde of memories came flooding back to his mind, memories Grantaire couldn't handle. They gave him joy yet they also plunged him into a horrible depression. Images of Les Amis, Gavroche, his homeland of Paris, the barricade, and Adelaide made him feel too many emotions at once. He wanted to suppress them, to drown them. One drink turned into two, then three, then four. Grantaire soon found that he couldn't stop.

0000

The next morning, Adelaide woke up alone in bed. She sat up and was grateful it was a weekend and the bakery was closed because she'd overslept. Adelaide had tried to wait up for Grantaire but as night turned to early morning, she couldn't stay awake any longer. She and Grantaire rarely ever fought. They had little spats here and there, but this was only the second time their "spat" had escalated into a major fight. It was also only the second time they'd slept apart due to an argument. Adelaide knew they needed to fix this, but she was also incredibly strong willed, and her pride was getting in the way.

She slipped on her robe and stepped out of the bedroom to find her husband asleep on the couch. She decided she'd make some breakfast, and they'd work things out once he was up. Adelaide was trying to put away some dishes when a plate slipped out of her hand and crashed to the floor, shattering into pieces and making an alarming amount of noise. She expected that to rouse Grantaire, but he only muttered a loud groan. Adelaide found that odd. Normally, the noise would've made him jump up in surprise. As she was cleaning up the mess, a thought occurred to her.

"_He's hung-over!_" she thought to herself.

That explained why he was out so late and why the shattered plate didn't rouse him. The thought making her angry, Adelaide decided she'd mess with him for a bit. She began to prepare breakfast, banging around pots, pans, and cutlery as loudly as possible. Each crash elicited a groan or complaint from Grantaire. Then, she walked into the living room where he was nursing his hangover and yanked the curtains open, letting sunlight pour into the room. Grantaire buried his face under the blanket, trying to hide from the light.

"Rise and shine!" Adelaide said loudly before returning to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Grantaire stumbled into the room and leaned against the counter.

"Good morning," she said flatly.

"Morning," Grantaire rasped.

Adelaide glanced up at him long enough to notice his horribly bloodshot eyes.

"I think we need to talk," she replied, shutting a cabinet door with a little more force than necessary.

He grimaced and rubbed his eyes, "You're right. We do. First, I'm going to get cleaned up."

She nodded, and he stumbled out of the room. When he returned, breakfast was on the table. He saw the steaming cup of coffee at his place and knew Adelaide had put the pieces together that he had been drinking the night before. They spent the first few minutes eating in silence. Then, Grantaire cleared his throat.

"Addy, I let my temper get the best of me yesterday, and I'm truly sorry. I have no right to tell you what to do with your free time. If you want to spend every waking minute at that bakery, then so be it. You should do what you want to do. I'm just concerned about you. I don't want you working yourself to death. I didn't mean what I said. They were words said out of anger and frustration, and I shouldn't have said them."

Adelaide looked up at him, "It's partly my fault too. I know I worried you, and you were just trying to protect me. I shouldn't have gotten so defensive."

Grantaire reached over and took his wife's hand, "Do you forgive me, Addy?"

"If you forgive me."

"Of course," he replied, kissing her hand.

Adelaide was glad they'd made peace, but it seemed too easy to her. No matter how many times Grantaire said he didn't mean his words concerning their lives being gloomy, Adelaide had doubts. She knew there was always some amount of truth to everyone's words, especially if they weren't meant to be said out loud.

**Author's Note: Wow, guys. I am so sorry that took so long. My life has been pretty crazy lately. I hope this chapter made up for it, although it was a bit gloomy. Is there more trouble ahead for our lovely couple? Hmmm… And Grantaire drank for the first time in seven years. Do you think it was a one-time thing, or will he fall back into his addiction? **

**Voting is still open regarding the gender of Enjolras and Eponine's baby. So far, it looks like the baby is going to be a boy, but we'll just have to see! You don't have many more chapters left to vote! Thank you so much for the support you've given this story! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to tell me your thoughts in a review. I love reading them. Thanks again.**

**~loislane16**


End file.
